


Sabine Is Always Right

by CanIGetAHelYeah



Series: on the outside looking in [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Again, But here it is, F/M, I have absolutely no memory of writing this, It's bad, and i'm running out of storage space, but i've had six different drafts of this clogging up my computer for months, but like any good human would do, gina meets adrien, in fact I dont think I did, or editing it, she doesnt remember him much from the birthday party, she instantly decides that she needs to feed him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIGetAHelYeah/pseuds/CanIGetAHelYeah
Summary: A thing to know about Sabine: She was always right. In fact, in the twenty-seven years she had known her, Gina had never known her to be wrong.





	Sabine Is Always Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanagain/gifts).



Marinette's light was on above her bed, but the figure on the mattress was still and silent, obviously asleep. As Gina drew closer, she noticed that the figure looked a little too broad-shouldered to be Marinette The reason why became apparent as she reached the top of the stairs.

There was another person in the bed.

The boy laying with her was tall and lean, with a mop of golden blonde hair and an angelic smile nestled in Marinette's midnight locks. His arms were wrapped loosely around her waist while Marinette rested one tiny hand on his chest , her serene expression partially hidden in the blonde's t-shirt. Her other hand was buried in the boy's hair. A low rumbling sound seemed to be emitting from the boy's chest, almost like… purring?

Ordinarily, Gina might have woken her granddaughter and demanded to know why there was a boy in her bed, but right now the two teens were clearly exhausted and in desperate need of a nap, so she went back downstairs.

Sabine was putting out a fresh batch of macarons when she entered the bakery.

"Are you aware that there is a boy in bed with your daughter?" Gina asked, fully expecting her daughter-in-law to freak out.

Instead, she smiled. "Yeah, that's Adrien," and went back to putting out pastries.

"Her boyfriend?" Sabine nodded.

 "And you trust this boy sleeping in a bed with your daughter?"

_Now_ Sabine looked surprised. "They're asleep already? They only went up about ten minutes ago." She frowned slightly. "I'll have to make some coffee before lunch break ends. He must have had an early photoshoot this morning, poor thing."

"Photoshoot, so… he's a model?" Gina's eyebrows furrowed.

Sabine seemed to catch onto Gina's line of thinking. "Oh, no, no. He's not like that, Gina."

Gina arched a brow in curiosity. "Oh?"

"He works himself into the ground trying to please a father who barely speaks to him, let alone gives him any kind of approval or recognition. He's kind and gentle. Likes puns, too. Tom loves him, you can only imagine. A bit of a caffeine addict. You'd get along well."

"How long have they been together?"

"Almost 3 months."

"And he is good to her?"

"The best. They're like a couple straight out of a fairy tale. You'll get to meet him when they leave for school again, just wait. You're going to love him."

A thing to know about Sabine: She was always right. In fact, in the twenty-seven years she had known her, Gina had never known her to be wrong.

Adrien was no exception. Gina had been replenishing the madeleines in the window displays when Adrien came thumping down the stairs with Marinette on his back, catching Gina more than a little off guard. Adrien stopped when he caught sight of her. Gently jostling her leg, he whispered, "Hey, Princess, I think you have a visitor."

"Hmmm?" Marinette gazed blearily at Gina until it registered who she was looking at. Her sleepy smile widened into a delighted grin. "Nonna!" She slid off of Adrien's back and launched herself at Gina in a hug.

"Hello, dear," the woman whispered, squeezing her lovingly. "Why didn't you ever mention this boy to me?"

The young designer stifled a laugh. "Uh, surprise?"

Gina spread her arms. "Well. What are you waiting for? Bring him over to me! I want to meet him!"

Marinette turned to Adrien with a bright smile. He had been standing somewhat awkwardly in the background, but he offered a shy smile when Marinette took his hand to pull him forward. "Nonna, this is Adrien, my unfortunately lovable pain in the ass-"

"Mari," Adrien said.

"-my chosen dork-"

" _Princess._ "

"My adopted kitty-"

"M'lady, _please._ "

Marinette giggled. "Nonna, this is my boyfriend Adrien."

Adrien held out his hand. _What a gentleman_ , she thought. "Hi," he said, as if he weren't sure what else to say. _Awkward and tired often?_ Gina thought humorously _. Definitely perfect for Marinette._

Gina shook her head. "None of that, boy. You will call me Nonna." Adrien looked a little shocked, but Gina trusted Marinette's judgment of character, and Sabine was clearly fond of him. That was enough for her. Not that she was going to tell him that, though. No, she wanted to have a little fun. Mess with him a bit.

"Now, arms out and turn around," she ordered. Adrien obeyed, though he was clearly confused. Gina looked him over, immediately noticing a problem. He was all toned muscle, certainly no scrap, but one good gust of wind might have swept him away. "He is too skinny," she announced. "I will have to fatten him up while I am here." She glanced back at Sabine, who had been silently watching from her post at the register. "I will help you make dinner tonight."

Sabine nodded. "And Adrien will be joining us." She gave the boy a pointed look that made it clear this was not up for debate.

Adrien sighed with a resignation that didn't match his smile. "One of these days my dietician is going to come in here and start throwing things."  
  
"And I will remind her that you are a growing boy who cannot survive on protein shakes alone," Sabine stated, coming forward to hand the two teens their cups. "No, wait, Marinette's is hot chocolate." She switched the mugs.

"Nice cup," Marinette snickered, indicating Adrien's pink Minnie Mouse mug.

"Why thank you, it is quite nice. It has a straw, even!" Adrien bragged.

"Ah! Right! Adrien, what have you eaten today?" Sabine was already making a bag full of croissants for him. "A so-called 'protein shake', I assume?"

Adrien blushed and looked at his feet sheepishly. "Yes," he mumbled.

"That's what I thought." She pressed the bag into his hands.

"You are seriously the best." Adrien embraced the tiny woman in a hug.

"I know, dear." Sabine patted his cheek affectionately. "Now you two get to school."

Adrien turned to Marinette with a smile and held out a hand. "Shall, we, m'lady?"

Marinette accepted his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Gladly."

And as the young couple walked out of the boulangerie hand in hand, Gina could very clearly see what her daughter-in-law had meant. They were, in fact, disgustingly cute. Fairy tale material for sure.

Sabine was always right, after all.


End file.
